


I’m not Broken, I’m just Empty

by Just_Yaoi_Things_13



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Cullen Still Loves Him, Emotionless Inquisitor, F/F, F/M, He’s Pretty Oblivious to Things, I dunno what else to tag, M/M, Not a Tranquil, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Yaoi_Things_13/pseuds/Just_Yaoi_Things_13
Summary: Empty was always a bit odd.  First of all, he didn’t show emotion.  Whether that was because he was good at hiding his feelings or because he simply didn’t have them, I can’t say.All I know is that the elf is ruinous.  The more time I spend around him, the more I find myself fascinated with him.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Josephine Montilyet, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Lace Harding/Sera, Male Inquisitor/Cullen Stanton Rutherford
Kudos: 1





	I’m not Broken, I’m just Empty

”You disbanded the Templars!” I shouted, throwing my hands up in disbelief. Empty shrugged. _Shrugged!_ ”You should’ve sent word of the situation, asked opinions, _something!_ ”

”There wasn’t much time to.” he said, shrugging again.

”I can’t believe—”

”The Herald’s goal was to secure an alliance with the Templars.” Cassandra cut me off, ignoring me as I glared at her. ”Regardless of how he did so, he achieved his goal.”

Empty nodded mildly and let out a small yawn. I cleared my throat and rubbed at the back of my neck awkwardly.

”Nevertheless, we should go over our plan to close the Breach. We’ll be in the War Room.. you should be there.” I looked up and away as his pale gaze fell on me. ”None of this is possible without your mark, after all.”

Leliana shot me a wicked look as the elf walked away, Josephine giggling beside her. ”You like him, don’t you Commander?”

”Maker! I don’t.. no I—”

”Relax, Cullen.”

”He can’t hear you.” Josephine grinned.

* * *

”Deal. With. It.” I ground out, glaring at the ex-Templar. He let out an indignant huff and stalked away, shouldering Empty roughly as the elf approached. ”It never ends. Evidently.”

”Is there an issue with the Templars? I could help, if—”

”It is _your_ doing, after all. You conscripted them.” I interrupted, glowering at the elf.

”I did what I could.” he said softly, pale gaze drifting off to the Frostbacks.

I faltered, eyes growing wide. ”Oh. I _do_ sound like I’m blaming you, don’t I?” Empty stayed quiet, nodding. ”You did well, all things considered. You made a decision when it needed to be made.

”And here we are. I wish I could say this was my doing.”

Empty blinked, finally turning to look at me. ”You’re flattering me?”

”I’m not! This always happens. Everyone always misunderstands me.” I protested, blushing.

”Your face is reddening.” the elf said, pointing. ”Are you feverish?”

I let out an exasperated sigh, rolling my eyes. ”Sweet Andraste, just go away.”


End file.
